Miss Thalia Barrow
by Okinuj
Summary: Thomas wakes up after a strange Halloween party with a black out and a hangover, and then realises he is now a woman. Yes, a woman. So now he needs a new identity, some explaination and a friend to teach him how to wear a corset. Fortunately, Jimmy is here to help him go though this nerve-wracking crisis.
1. Shock

**Hi everyone thanks for passing by! **

**This is a Special Halloween Fiction, starring Thomas and Jimmy, and I hope you'll like it. It may be a special, but it's not going to be short. No, this ship is going to travel far if it doesn't sink (and just so you know, writer block is my deadly iceberg), so welcome aboard. **

**I enjoy reading comments, all of them, like most writers here they are my fuel, so if you like that short beginning, please let me know. Also, if you're a native you'll probably see that English isn't my first language – I'm French – so feel free to tell me if you notice any recurring mistake in grammar, spelling, or syntaxe. I am here to improve. **

**But I'm also here because I feel compelled to tell stories. This one was has been on my mind since the beginning of October, and I really hope you'll enjoy it. I know that the first taste will be short, but don't worry : there is more. **

**Genres: Supernatural / Comedy / Romance / Drama**

**WARNINGS: 1/Nudity, **

** 2/ T to be eventually rated M later on, **

** 3/ Some horror themes (ghosts, weird dreams, that sort of things)**

** 4/Spoilers (series 1 – 4)**

**ENJOY **

**Also, I own nothing, not even a spoon of Downton Abbey.**

* * *

><p>MISS THALIA BARROW<p>

* * *

><p>Thomas Barrow hadn't had yet the time to open his eyes that he already knew that this was the worse hangover of his entire carrier in Downton Abbey – and that was saying something. First, he could tell by the tantrum the drums were pulling off in his head, keeping him from enunciating one coherent thought, second, by the hateful and threatening comments his stomach was making. That day was going to be a long, long one. The only good news was probably the welcomed absence of light in his room, indicating that he had not overslept. Although on second thoughts, this was the 1st of November. He really would have to open his eyes eventually and look at the clock fixed on the wall.<p>

6 o'clock. _Huh_. From some miraculous reason he had not overslept. How surreal. Even hungover, his internal clock was still functionning.

As he rose on his feet and started to unbutton his shirt, he stumbled on his way to his washbasin, finding trouble maintaining a proper balance, as if his body weight had somehow changed – a side effect of the hangover he hadn't noticed before. He tried so much to at once undress, walk across the room and ignore the burning roar of his stomach that he only noticed that something was wrong when he came across his face in the mirror fixed above the bowl.

The thing was: it wasn't his face. It was on the other side of the mirror, it was looking right back at him, it had blue eyes and black hair, but it wasn't him. It….or _she_…was definitely not him.

Time stopped…so did Thomas' heart.

Keeping silent was the best way he knew to prevent himself from screaming like a little girl, and right now, Thomas had way better things to do other than panicking. Think…think…he mumbled in his head, but the dark haired woman in front of him was keeping her blue eyes fixed on his and they were freezing him. First, he had to make sure that what he was looking at was really his reflection. Slowly, with trembling motions, he turned his head from left to right. The skin was pale, the lips were red…sure that woman looked a lot like him…apart from that "female" part….wait…_female parts_? Could it be that…?

No, Thomas had still not decided if he was awake or asleep, and it was much more important to find that out first. But how?

He looked down at his hand, and tried not to think too much.

- Ow!

The shock was worse than the slap itself. What on earth was this voice doing in in mouth? It sounded so foreign: low pitched, but in a feminine way and sent a chill run down his spine.

As he felt panic creep up his lungs and grab his throat, he tore the remaining buttons, jerked his shirt away, and suddenly keeping silent became a whole lot harder. In front of him, his reflection showed exactly was he could see simply by looking down at his own chest. Instead of his handsomely manly pectorals, he now had breasts. Full, soft, cream white breasts, with reddish nipples and everything, now travelling up and down as his breathing became impossible to control. As he did with the shirt, so he did with the trousers, and the result was dreadfully alarming: he was a woman.

Now his mind was blank. The only thought in his head was that he was a woman, and even that didn't make any sense. He was a _woman_. He _was_ a woman. _He_ was a woman.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, you probably hate me right now, but I have written more, don't worry. It's ready, it just need some editing and you'll read it tonight or tomorrow.<strong>

**So, what do you think ?**


	2. Locks

**Hi everyone! **

**See, I've told you I was going to send you more before long. Did you doubt me? **

**Anyway, I saw that lots of you came to visit my little chapter 1 yesterday, and I'd like to thanks you for it. Please continue reading, and so let me know who you are and what you think by droping a line in the "review" section. **

**Also, I'd like to thank ladoucemelodie for adding Miss Thalia Barrow on her Fav list after only one chapter, that's a huge encouragment.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What happened so far:<strong>__ This is the morning after Halloween; Thomas just woke up with a hangover and realized he's been transformed into a freaking woman, which he did not find reassuring at all._

* * *

><p>It was half past six and the servants were getting ready for breakfast. Depending on their grade, the different members of the staff were somewhere between half-awake and already sweating from hard work. In this cold early November, the scullery maids had to build the fires earlier than usual to have the house warm and cosy by the time the Family woke up.<p>

Jimmy Kent, on the other hand, was still trying to recover from the previous night's festivities, and he reckoned Thomas was about the same, since had still to come out of his room. Jimmy then wondered whether the under butler was awake at all. Suddenly worried, he paced up to the male servants quarters and only stopped when he was standing in front of Thomas door, his hand frozen on the knot.

This is stupid. He thought. He wouldn't have overslept, would he? The underbutler once told him he hadn't overslept a day in his life.

He hesitated and looked around. The last thing he wanted was Alfred catching him lurking in front of Thomas' room, especially after what happened the night before. He wasn't really mad at him. He was pretty drunk, they both were…and besides, it's not like Thomas had ever put any effort in hiding his feeling from him. He wouldn't go as far as saying that if anyone were to blame, he was, but he did think that it wasn't entirely Thomas' fault. Nevertheless, he didn't want Alfred to imagine things and go tell daddy Carson. So he needed to make a decision and quickly.

Door. Breakfast. Alfred. Thomas. Damn it!

He knocked twice and walked in.

The room was dark, cold and messier than usual. The armoire was open, clothes and books were scattered on the floor and Thomas was seemingly sleeping, wrapped in his sheets from head to toes, his back facing the door. Jimmy was right to worry, something was wrong.

"Thomas?"

No answer.

"Thomas, are you alright?"

"Go away…"

What was wrong with his voice? Was he really ill? Surely not! Jimmy turned up the light – only the highest members of staff had the luxury of electricity in their rooms, as well as water closet and a lavatory with running water. He stepped forward and closed his door behind him.

"Come on Thomas, you know Carson won't like you trying to pass your hangover for real illness. Come down, you're about to miss breakfast."

"I'm not going. I can't work today." His voice did sound rather odd.

"Sure you can." He said as he went across the room to open the window's shutters. There wasn't much sunlight to let in, but for the sake of the argument he also opened the window wide "And what happened to your room?"

"Jimmy please." Was he whining? Now Jimmy was really worried. What on earth had happened? He sat on the bed, still unable to see any of him, apart from a single lock of his pitch black hair. On the white sheet, it seemed soft and silky. How strange. Was that how it always looked, even without his pomade?

"Thomas…" He said, unsure of himself "What happened?"

"I don't know…" He said, his head shaking some more locks out of the sheets, all just as shinny "just leave me alone, Jimmy, please!" Two pleases in the same minute. And what it just him or did his voice sound like…like _not_ that of a sick man?

"Mate, just tell me what you have and I'll leave you be, I promise." He couldn't really offer better than that, could he?

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW! I just know I can't work like that."

Like that? Was there something wrong with his face? The idea of Thomas having a skin condition was kind of amusing. He put his fingertips on the sheet covering his head. "Maybe it can be helped, show me." He was about to pull the sheets off him, but he felt a grip from underneath, fingers attempting to resist. "NO!"

This was getting really ridiculous, how old was he, really? He pulled harder "Come on, show me! I promise I won't laugh!"

"Please, Jimmy just, for the love of Go….oooooo, NO!"

"Ha! I won now I'll…" But Jimmy couldn't finish his sentence.

He couldn't, because instead of Thomas, he found that the sheets were actually hiding someone he's never seen before: a woman, with short black hair, pale skin, red lips and blue eyes. One of the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. And her collarbone was showing under her neck. God was she naked?

"W-Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The stranger looked back at him; her eyes wide open and her lips parted in confusion. "Jimmy…"

"How do you know my name?"

"Jimmy, it's me."

"Who…Who the bloody hell are you?"

Her lips pursed in something between embarrassment and slight annoyance, but her eyes were still scared.

Hang on, he talked with her. He called her Thomas and she answered, she passed herself off as Thomas. And she knew it was him without having to look! How did she know it was him? He must have said somehow, he much have had announced himself when he walked in. But since obviously she was not Thomas, where…

"Where is Thomas?"

"I told you Jimmy, it's me!"

"And I told you that I don't know you, and I want to know where my friend is, the one who sleeps in that room!"

"For God's sake, Jimmy, I AM Thomas. Thomas Barrow, that's me!"

What the hell was this woman babbling about? She was Thomas? That was absurd! Although, she did have black hair, blue eyes and...Hang on: he wasn't seriously considering it, was he? There must be a way to prove that she was lying.

"Alright, then, prove it." That confused look again. "Prove that you're Thomas."

"How on earth should I do that?"

"Tell me something. Something only Thomas and I know about."

"I once kissed you in your sleep." Somehow, as she said it, her voice got low and softer. Jimmy glared at her trying to look embarrassed, as if she really was recalling the incident. She could even blush on demand, that vixen. It got him even angrier.

"Alfred could have told you that."

"Please, like I would even talk to that dork." She said with a smirk, raising her eyes to meet his. Damn, she knew what she was doing. A pretty girl, laying naked in bed in a room alone with a young lad. She had all the weapons she needed. But Jimmy tried to stay firm and in control and attempted to do so by clearing his throat.

"Right. Show me your war wound, then."

The smirk fell off her pretty white face when she threw her arm out of the sheets with aggravation and waved her hand to his face. "It's gone, like everything else for that matter!" More cream white skin…she was taunting him!

"Of course it is." Jimmy said with a smirk of his own, trying not to look at her teasing collarbone.

In response, the girl batted her long eyelashes at him for a second, and with an exasperated sigh, sat up, trying to keep the sheets covering her as much as possible in the process. Jimmy tried not to stare. She really was naked under those sheets.

"For the love of God, Jimmy, can't you see that it is me? Can't you really?"

Jimmy ventured to observe her once more. She seemed sincere…but then again, that was simply impossible. Wasn't it?

"If you are really Thomas, you should feel honoured that your friend won't simply believe anyone pretending to be you, as pretty as they may be. Don't you think?"

The girl smiled to herself and blushed some more. "What?"

"It's nothing. Look, Jimmy I am honoured, but truly I wish you would just believe me when I say that is it me!" Her eyes showed confusion again and her breathing was quickening. She looked really scared. Maybe he should give her the benefit of the doubt? _Come on Jimmy, get a grip: she's obviously lying!_

"One more question." Jimmy insisted. _She's going to fall right into it._

"One more." She nodded.

"How did you get your hand wounded during the war?" He tried to repress the urge to smirk. The girl's eyes narrowed with irritation and she said "How would you know, I've never told anyone."

A rock fell in Jimmy's stomach, a rock the size of his fist. He stared at the girl, motionless for a moment as the realisation started to emerge and settle in his mind...

"T-Thomas?"

The young woman nodded frenetically.

_Dear God..._

* * *

><p><strong>So, here you have it! What did you think of that? Are you glad that Jimmy found Thomas out immediately, or would you have pictured it happening differently. <strong>

**Honestly, for a moment I wanted to have someone else find Thomas out first and have Jimmy realize it later on in the story, but don't worry, I've got plenty of ideas for this version of the story. Next chapter is almost ready, and you'll probably have it in a couple of days. **

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**PS : Don't forget to leave a comment^^ **


	3. Breakfast

**Hi everyone! **

**Thanks for your supports and all of your visits! It's time for me to give you a few more lines of my fiction. Hope you'll like this!**

* * *

><p>Thomas was wearing his pyjamas again, and was tidying up his room, trying his best not to look in the mirror – it would set the panic right back and running. He was a woman. How on earth was he a woman, what had happened? When Jimmy asked him that very same question, it somehow relieved him to see that he wasn't the only one to find that impossibly, incredulously, shockingly unlikely.<p>

In this extreme situation, he had to admit that he was glad that Jimmy had been the one to find him out. Ever since the last month of May, when they had agreed to be friends – a first for Thomas, although it had seemed like something of an armistice for Jimmy – the latter had done his best not to make him feel too awkward around him and eventually, they became friends, actual friends, and Thomas couldn't believe his luck. Now Thomas felt around Jimmy something he thought he'd never fell again: safety. So his finding out about his so strange transformation was leaving him less exposed than had Alfred been walking in his room instead.

He was putting away the books when he heard knocking at the door. "Who's there?" Oh, he hated how nervousness could make his voice rise into high pitched tones…even as a man.

"It's me, Jimmy." Relief, again. He loved it but…he had to be cautious: this could hurt him again. "Come inside, quickly." He stepped back into a dark corner of the room. If anyone were to pass by the room as Jimmy enters…

"Here," Jimmy said as he walked in with a heavy looking plate in his hands "I told the others you had taken ill and asked if I could bring something up."

Apparently you could always count on Jimmy Kent for thinking of something as trivial as breakfast when his friend turns into a woman "Thank you Jimmy." He said nonetheless, as the younger put the plate on the bed. As he sat next to it, he gesture toward the same chair he once took when he was injured to have "the talk". Jimmy obeyed with an appreciative smile. Thomas then tried to drink some of the tea, but his stomach was knot.

"So: how…how long do you think it'll last?" Jimmy commented with pity.

"I have no idea, but" Thomas raised his eyes to Jimmy. He looked ill at ease. "But I don't think Carson will wait until it's over to start asking questions."

"Maybe if you sleep…" Jimmy must have realized that his proposition seemed stupid, because he didn't bother to finish enunciating it. "But surely this won't last…you know…forever, don't you think?"

In fact, that was one of the thought he was precisely trying to avoid, but Thomas just nodded with as much confidence as he could muster and dipped and took a long sip of tea. Why was his cup shaking like that?

"It's the craziest thing, really. You just…woke up like that?" Thomas put the cup down and nodded. "There must be a reason why that happened. Something that I must have done yesterday but…I can't remember." He raises his head toward Jimmy, who seemed even less at ease than before. "What?"

"Nothing." Jimmy said, his eyes on his knees. Thomas stayed silent for a while, and Jimmy finally met his gaze, briefly. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Thomas sighed. "I just know I can't stay here. If I'm found out…" Just as he said it, he started to imagine what could happen if he was really found out. He would be sacked…maybe even sent to the hospital…maybe the doctors will make out that there is some sort of link between the transformation and his preferences. Was that even possible? He was always treated as a freak, but now they would have all the good reason to think so. He had turned into a completely different person. Literally! He hugged his legs and put his chin on his knees. God his hands were skinny…

"We need to get you out." Jimmy decided.

We. There it was. Hope, again. He looked up at Jimmy, who seemed sort of determined. He has an idea, which Thomas welcomed openly and immense gratitude. "How?"

"I could say your condition is serious, and require you to go back to your hometown…"Thomas was sceptical, but was willing to listen. "Do you think his Lordship will accept it, let alone Carson?" Jimmy nodded "If I make it sound bad enough, or even contagious." It was better than nothing, Thomas thought, and right now he had nothing. One thing was disturbing though…

"But I can't go to my hometown."

"Of course, we won't go there." We, again. _Don't overthink it Thomas._ "We need to find a place we can get you clothes, no questions asked, and figure out our next move."

Just as Jimmy was enunciating that sentence, Thomas got the idea that made him sincerely smile for the first time since he woke up, and as surprise widened Jimmy's eyes he said "I know just the place."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? <strong>

**I know, I post short chapters, it's true, but I rather post reguraly the little I have with you rather than make you wait for weeks. **

**If you liked that chapter (and even if you didn't) please drop a review. **


	4. Permission

**This is the edited version of chapter 4. Thank you Juniko for telling me that I had forgotten some of the text, the begining of the chapter was really not making any sense. The bold part of the chapter is what changed. Enjoy (again!)**

* * *

><p>"In what world do you think his Lordship can afford to see his underbutler and his first footman leave the Abbey?" Carson asked with barely contrained indignation.<p>

But Jimmy wasn't too worried by the immediate refusal - he had anticipated it. "I know Sir, but you must know this is only for a few days. I'll be back really soon. In fact, I'm just going to make sure Thomas…that is, Mr Barrow…I'm just going to make sure he arrives safely home, he's clearly not well enough to travel alone."

**"I don't understand why he has to go all the way to his hometown, it seems rather odd." Daisy said while cooking the Family breakfast.**

"Well, maybe when he gets better, you can ask him" He suggested while trying to conceal his irritation. "But now, the priority should be helping him get treated, as soon as possible."

**"But why doesn't ask for Dr Clarkson, instead of making all the fuss." Oh great, now Bates was putting his nose into it. Jimmy tried to remail calm "Well, it is his fuss to make, he's the one that's ill."**

Jimmy turned to Carson with pleading eyes, and after a minute of pondering silence, the butler narrowed his eyes and said "You are sure that this is the best thing to do?" Jimmy nodded frenetically "I'm positive sir" Carson stepped forward, reducing the space between them to a few inches "And you can guarantee me that you will be back within three days?"

Now, everyone was staring at him, probably waiting for him to ask for help, when Jimmy was litterally saved by the bell. In facts, he was saved by the bells of the Master bedroom and Mary's bedroom at the same time. And before Carson could even start to ask Jimmy to at least serve the Family breakfast before leaving, he walked out and pratically ran up the service staircase to reach the male servants' quarters.

He knocked, but didn't open the door. "Thomas, you need to get dressed and pack your things. We'll need to be ready to leave as soon as everyone left the servant's hall. I'm going to look for a car."

It wasn't a fancy automobile though, all he could get was a horse carriage, but it was better than nothing. Beside, as attractive as those new cars might be he still was more at ease with horses and wooden seat, although he couldn't admit it for the world: he couldn't have anyone think he was reluctant to progress.

By seven thirty, everyone had vacated the premises, even Daisy and Mrs Patmore had gone down to the village to pay a visit to Mr Mason, so Jimmy decided it was the perfect time to have Thomas come down. He was wearing his long coat, which was now too large for him, had straightened up its collar to hide his feminine jawline and as long as he would keep his head down his hat was covering his eyes.

As soon as they had passed the village, Jimmy let himself relax, and he saw Thomas raise his head and breathe heavily. The sun was rising right in front of them, and the first lights of dawn were reflecting on his lips, but Jimmy tried not to stare. Even in the sun, his…_her_ skin was so white and the chilly wind of a November morning was making her cheeks blush"So…where do we go?"

Thomas let out a dry laugh."Of course not. But the thing is Jimmy, that the more I look in the mirror, the more I realize that even though I don't look like myself - presently - I could easily pass for my twin sister."

"I have two sisters you know, one way older than me, Beth, and a twin, Thalia. This friend we're going to see was once Beth's playmate, but she probably hasn't seen Thalia in fifteen years. She won't know the difference."

Thomas turned his head and gave him a feminine version of his usual mysterious and somewhat cunning smile, and for the first time, Jimmy finally recognized his friend's eyes as he said "Trust me, she will."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, but if you've caught up with the latest series – as I hope you all have, because I'd hate to spoil anything for you – you might guess where they're going.<strong>

**What do you think of Thomas' idea? Is it brilliant, or too risky? Please tell me all about your reactions while reading this in the review section bellow. **


	5. Train

**Hi again! Glad you came.**

**This chapter is a little bit longer than usual, so tell me is that lengh is better for you of if you like longer/shorter chapter. I'm not making any promises, but I'll take it under consideration. **

The driver dropped them at the train station, where Jimmy went to buy two tickets for King's Cross. Luckyly for them, they wouldn't have to wait too long: the next train for London was leaving in less than twenty minutes, and they could already go and find available seats. It was a relief really: too many people knew their face - well, Jimmy's at least.

Being outside was worse that he thought. People were giving him strange looks. Women didn't seem to know if they should find him handsome and men seemed hesitant as to whether they should take their hats off in a polite greeting. Clearly the entire world was wondering about his gender, and with reason: he was, after all, a short haired woman in men's clothing.

Truth was, Thomas was amazed by how calm Jimmy seemed to be in this situation: ill at ease, sure and yes, nervous, judging by the brevity of their eyes contacts, but calm. So far he still hadn't started to panic, while he, on the other hand, was screaming inside his mind. But Thomas remembered it was only eight o'clock, and Jimmy still had plenty of time to panic later.

They found an empty cabin, and Jimmy started to put his valise up in the luggage compartment above the seat near the window. Thomas closed the little glass sliding door and chose the seat facing him. He took a firm hold on his suitcase and pulled. It only moved a few inched above the wooden floor of the train, Thomas felt his heart rate increase and he had to mobilize more of his strength to get the suitcase near his chin. He could even feel himself shake a little. "Here, let me." Jimmy voice came from behind his ear and startled him, so he nearly dropped the suitcase, but Jimmy grabbed it and held it up like it was nothing. In a few seconds, the luggage was put away.

Jimmy was still standing very close to him. He turned around and found him looking down at him. "Sorry" He said. Jimmy lightly shook his head "No, I don't mind". Alright, now he was embarrassed. They sat down and Thomas started to stare at the window to avoid Jimmy's pity.

He had handled the Family and Friends' luggage for years, and this was the first time a single piece was making him break a sweat. What was happening to him? Was his body so different now, that he couldn't even carry a single suitcase? Now that he thought about it, when Jimmy stood behind him, they seemed to be about the same size. Until this morning, he was a few inches taller than the footman. So, not only had he become weaker, he also had become smaller! There seemed to be no end to this nightmare!

He was a woman. He was a woman and now his eyes were burning. He hid his face in his hand.

"Thomas…."

He felt a hand on his shoulder as Jimmy sat beside him, and he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, that this probably didn't mean anything and that if he allowed himself to overthink it he'll end up hurt and beaten like the last time, but the truth was that his heart was pounding and it felt foreign to him. In fact, everything felt foreign to him, his heart, his breathing, his hands, his face, even his sensations. So he buried his face beneath Jimmy's chin, hoping he won't reject it, his hat falling on the floor.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Jimmy." The loss of control over his life was making his head spin. Probably in an attempt to show sympathy, Jimmy put his hand on his back. That simple, warm touch increased his sorrow, or maybe allowed it to surface, and he unintentionally let out a tearful cry that immediately brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes - wondering when he had close them - and recoiled in self-disgust. He looked down and tried to collect himself, knowing far well he was blushing with embarrassment.

"What is it?" Jimmy's voice came out a little higher pitched than usual. "Did I do some-?"

"No, it's not-" Thomas interrupted himself, he still had trouble breathing evenly "It's not that, it's just…my voice. I hate it, and I'm not used to it. In fact, I hope to God I won't ever have the time to get used to it before I get my own back." As he said that, he noticed that Jimmy hadn't moved his hand from his back, and this was making him feel even more self-conscious.

It got worse when Jimmy smiled "Why would you hate it? The voice."

Thomas almost cried out of frustration "Are you joking? It's a girl's voice, Jimmy, a freaking girl's voice! My voice is not so high, alright, but it's not mine either! And look!" He held out his snowy hands "My hands are skinny, and I'm weak, and my clothes are way too large for me now, I must have lost forty pounds at the very least." His voice was definitely getting high-pitched now, as panic started to grow in his stomach, making his heart race and his throat tighten. "I'm skinny, and white, and my skin is smooth, and I've got breasts, Jimmy, breasts!" He screamed. For some reason, Jimmy seemed to have stopped breathing and blinking since he'd shown his hands, and was silent. Thomas' vision blurred again as his eyes filled themselves with tears again and he closed his eyes again, trying to regain some sort of control over his emotions. He crossed his hands, in an ineffective attempt to stop shaking.

After what seemed to be a very long minute, Thomas felt the warm touch of Jimmy's other hand, on his own. His eyes shot open and immediately checked if it was only his imagination. It wasn't. Jimmy had slid his broad warm hand between his. He raised his gaze slowly, and saw that Jimmy was still smiling, although his eyes were shinning with emotion.

"You're wrong." Jimmy said with a hoarse voice "I mean-this is not you, I know that. But it is you, somehow" Thomas raised an eyebrow "See the way you do that, that eyebrow thing? That's you, Thomas. Your eyes too, and the way you smile: your expressions. I look at this woman, and I see my friend." Thomas felt a painful pang of gratitude in his heart "You said you could easily pass for your twin sister, and you're right. You look like a female version of yourself…not someone else entirely. So cheer up, mate." Jimmy held his hand and his gaze for another minute, but then he suddenly pulled his hand back and turned his head to clear his throat, and Thomas briefly faced his bright red ear, just before Jimmy stood up to return to his original seat on the other end of the window, leaving him wondering: _was Jimmy blushing?_

A distinctive whistle informed them that the train was about to exit the station, and Thomas took off his coat to make himself as comfortable as a woman could be in a train wearing oversized men's clothing. That's when he was reminded of the existence of the little black diary he had put in his coat inner pocket. He took it out and examined it once more.

It was a thick somewhat flexible pocket sized notebook, covered in black leather and with the pages protected by a golden film at the edges. The first time he saw it was when he cleaned up the mess he had made by panicking all over his bedroom a couple hours before, and it immediately struck him as strange and completely foreign. He was sure he had never own such a luxurious notebook. What was even weirder was that the thing was empty. It was all blank, slightly yellowing pages thorough the entire volume except for one thing: there was a number handwritten with black ink on the upper corner of each page, the first page having the number 365 on it.

"What is that" Jimmy sounded genuinely curious.

"I don't know; I found it this morning."

"What, do you mean it's not yours?"

Thomas nodded and handed the book to him. He examined it in silence for a minute, opening it and going through the pages. "And you found it in your room?" Somehow he sounded alarmed, and Thomas didn't like that. "Yes. Why?" Jimmy shook his head and said "I don't know, but do you see those numbers on the pages? The first page is titled 365 and the last 1" He nodded. "What if…" He shook his head again, as if unsure whether he should speak his mind, and this was making Thomas feel very frustrated. "What is it, what do you think?"

Jimmy looked at him in the eyes in silence for a few more minutes and said "What if whoever did that to you left you this book…and was if those numbers…were in fact the numbers of days you have to stay this way?"

**Just so you know: This is **_**not **_**a Harry Potter crossover. No, Thomas was not trapped in a spell made in Tom Riddle. Here, I've said it. Now moving on. **

**I'd like to thank my three regular reviewers Juniko, ElzaDepazie and Ishar's Arrow, for being there. I'm still wondering what the rest of you is thinking, but I hope you'll come around eventually. **


	6. A Year

**Hi eveyone, it's so nice to see you. It's been almost a week since our last chapter and we'd like to thank each one of you for enjoying this fiction with us. You certainly noticed by now that this is a two points of view fiction (Thomas and Jimmy), so that you can see what's on both their heads wihtout being too mixed up. This chapter will be on Jimmy's point of view. Hope you'll like it !**

* * *

><p>Jimmy realised how unprepared Thomas was to hear that the second the words crossed his mouth, and he saw his…her face fall and her jaw drop in consternation. At that very moment, the train passed through a tunnel, and when light came back in the compartment, Thomas was as pale as a sheet.<p>

"A year?" He said with a trembling voice, "I'm going to stay like this…for a year?"

"We don't know that yet." Jimmy said quickly.

He did not know why, but he was sitting on the edge of his seat, as if ready to jump if needed. As if her distress was so obvious, he simply could not help but to devote himself to helping her. In addition, part of him was afraid she might pass out and he would have to catch her in the motion, which, judging by the colour of her cheeks and the greenish shadow underneath her eyes, was about to happen really soon. Really, he should not have said that. It was pure speculation, God, what was he thinking? » Thomas I'm sorry, I-" He put his hand in his and searched in his mind for a way to calm her "It's probably just a stupid notebook…"

"No, actually." Her eyes were as vague are her voice "it makes sense." Jimmy handed her the notebook, and she opened it at the first page, N°365."This is a diary, so I guess I should write something in it, every day." She seemed to be talking to herself. She then started rummaging through the pockets of her coat, and pulled out a little pencil, which she examined attentively. For a minute or two, she said nothing, her eyes staring at the pencil, asking silent questions. Jimmy started to worry. "Thomas?" Her puzzled eyes jumped in his direction "Are you alright?"

There was a second of silence, and then Thomas said with a nervous smile, "I was simply wondering if I should use ink, or if a pencil would do." Jimmy did not know exactly to what extend that question was a metaphor, but then he seriously considered it. "I think…you should give it the benefit of the doubt and use ink. If I was a…a warlock," Thomas raised an eyebrow, and he felt his cheeks blush with the embarrassment of seriously using that word. "wizard or otherwise similar supernatural…being, well if I was such a creature, and if I'd given some kind of fancy magical diary for my victim to write on every day of his malediction…I'd like for it to be in back ink."

They must have stepped through the looking glass if they were seriously having this conversation, but Jimmy did not know how they could avoid it. If anything, this strange transformation was supernatural: divine, demoniac or otherwise. Moreover, to top it all up, it was the morning after Halloween. He finally gathered his courage and looked at Thomas, who was half-way between horror and amusement.

"So, if I understand you well, Jimmy: you think that a supernatural being cast some sort of evil spell on me, making me this way for a year, time during which I need to write on a magical notebook on a daily basis. Is that what you think?"

Jimmy swallowed: he knew far well how incredibly stupid that sounded. "Yes, that's about it."

"That's a little far-fetched, don't you think?" She replied.

"Well, I also thought about the possibility of divine intervention, but…"

This time, Thomas let out a frank, loud laugh that echoes in the cabin. Jimmy hid his face in his hands. "I think I'd rather have the prank of the wizard than the wrath of God, if you don't mind." Jimmy chuckled "At least, if I'm right about the wizard, you know it's not forever. You'll be rid of it in a year."

"Right you are, Jimmy. I'll be back, jobless and penniless with a blank year off my life when no one knew where I was." She was still laughing, but her eyes were joyless. Jimmy let her calm down and when he caught her glance, he said, "Don't think about that. You do not know what can happen in a year. We'll cross this bridge when we come to it."

Thomas' lips parted, her expression was unreadable. Jimmy wondered what he had said to make her look at him like that with those hypnotic eyes. They made his heart skip a beat, and sink deep in his stomach. After a few seconds, he had to look away and tousled his hair in embarrassment. He recalled how he compared her to a vixen just a few hours ago, when he didn't know it was his best friend. How he called her, pretty and she smiled…

He had to think about something else. "You never told me you had a twin sister."

"That's because there isn't much to tell," He said immediately "We were never close, unlike some twin can be, and we went our separate ways when we were fifteen. I don't even know where she lives right now."

Jimmy had the feeling that she had just lied to him, and he did not like that. Thomas would always tell him the truth, and save the lies for others. What was different with that story?

He was dying to know, but he should not use her sudden distress to pry information out of her, nothing could be more wrong, given the situation. Therefore, Jimmy decided to let it slide - for the moment! - and went on to another subject. "And…what will you do, when you arrive to this friends' house?"

Here was that sly smile again. "I will remind her of a debt she owes me…well, that she owes my brother."

Jimmy was curious again "What kind of debt?"

"I got her to be released from prison after three years for good behaviour when she was supposed to serve five."

Sliding aside the fact that they were heading to see a former convicted criminal, he went on asking "How did you manage that" Thomas must have perceived she had picked his curiosity by then" I simply convinced the officer that she was not a threat to society." Her cryptic tone started to frustrate him "Yes, but how?" Thomas' eyes sparkled devilishly "I can be very persuasive".

Just like that, Jimmy knew he would not get any more information from her on that matter. He did not know if he should be amused or frustrated, which must have been obvious and easy to read on his face, because she let out a mocking chuckle that set his face on fire once more.

After a few minutes of silence, Jimmy heard Thomas ask, "Why do you help me?" There was not any trace of mockery in her voice anymore. Instead, its anxiousness sent a chill down his spine. He turned his eyes to her. Why did she look so sad? Did she wish he would not help her? "I help you…I'm helping you because…you're my friend, Thomas." His throat was dry. Something did not feel right. He had to add something. "The best I ever had, really. It's strange: six months ago I wouldn't have it, and now…you're my best friend Thomas" Jimmy was sure she was blushing as he said that, but ignored it and went on, saying, "I hate to see you like this." She blushed some more and looked down

"Like what? A woman?"

_What?_

"No: see you that sad and scared. I wish there was something I could do to help." He hated to be so powerless.

Her head stayed down, and Jimmy feared she would start to cry again. "Thomas…?" She shook her head slowly, denying him any further question. "I just,» she said in a low, trembling voice "I can't believe I'm going to have to be like this…for a year! I don't know what happened…I don't remember any of the things that happened last night." _Wait, really?_ Well, that was a relief. Jimmy tried to look impassive and listened to Thomas "I have no idea of what I'm going to do. I have thought of many things that could happen to me, and the solutions I would have. Not once did I imagine I could be turn into a woman and would have to stay like this for an entire year! I don't know the first thing about being a woman!"

"I can't help you there, I'm afraid" He smirked at his own joke, but Thomas did not find that to be much amusing. "I don't think I can survive at all!" Now she was really panicking. Jimmy wanted to jump from his seat to hers and hold her hands again, but this time, a voice in his head ordered him not to. Instead, he sat firmly on his seat, and fixed his eyes on her.

"Thomas." She looked at him "You will survive. You are Thomas Barrow: you always do. You survived so many things already I'm surprise a mere twist in your gender could make you doubt yourself so much!" What he got from that cruel sentence was a vicious glare, which was exactly what he had gone for. "The Thomas I know got through a lonely childhood, a hard training, four years of war, bankrupt just afterward and the loss of a friend." Was it the reminding of Lady Sybil that made her eyes glow with such emotion, or was it the fact that he knew her so well? "After that, he even managed to make a friend out of an enemy." He pointed his finger at himself. Adding his shameful exploit to the list of Thomas' tribulations in life was making his heart sink, but he had to do it, for the sake of authenticity. "This situation may be strange, and maybe it's completely different from anything you've gone through before, but at least I can promise you this: you won't have to face it alone this time."

As his last words echoes in the cabin, and as silence slowly set in, Jimmy tried not to scream. It was the first time he made such a promise. He was usually the independent type, hating to be bound to anything - or anyone. He dreaded the thought of settling with one woman, living in one place, doing one job for the rest of his life. Yet, when he swore to Thomas he would stay by her side, it seemed so evident, so normal he did not even think of the personal involvement that implied. Not that he spoke without thinking: it simply did not matter. His friend needed him for a year, and he was going to be there. Simple.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Thomas voice was hoarse. She seemed at least as surprised as he was, and moved, extremely moved. The gratitude in her eyes was bordering on sadness. Her fists were clenched on her knees…for some reason. They were trembling…why were they trembling? "You're tired, Thomas. Try to get some sleep. We still have a few hours before we arrive to King's Cross." She nodded and leaned on the window. It did not seem much comfortable but she closed her eyes nonetheless. "Wait" Jimmy said before she could start to doze off. He grabbed her coat, folded it and handed it to her "The window's cold" She blinked a few time, as if to make sure she was awake, and not dreaming, and slowly held out her hand to accepted the coat. As she placed it between the glass and her head, Jimmy took his own coat and spread it on her, which earned him another surprised glance. Soon the emotion of the morning caught her and she was asleep before she could even finish articulate another "Thank you".

"You're welcome. Sleep tight, Thalia."

* * *

><p><strong>So, here you have it, Jimmy's called her Thalia for the first time ! <strong>

**What did you think of that chapter? Did you like it? Did you find that it was going too fast or too slow ?**

**By the way, I've just been to the theater to see the awesome Interstellar movie and I loved it (especially the music). Have you seen it? What did you think of it? **

**Leave a comment to let me know !**

**Bye everyone!**


End file.
